<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peacekeeper by skylinesunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534560">Peacekeeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesunflowers/pseuds/skylinesunflowers'>skylinesunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Family, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Lucy Weasley Is A Nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesunflowers/pseuds/skylinesunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Weasley comes to the Burrow for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peacekeeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I beat my whole 2A history block in an <em>Office</em> quizlet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls in her dorm always asked what Lucy did during the holidays, and at fourteen years of age, Percy Weasley’s daughter wasn’t stupid enough to believe that they genuinely cared.</p><p>No, it was because her family was made up of minor heroes, and that Uncle Harry was a <em>major</em> hero. And, while Ravenclaws didn’t spend precious hours mooning over celebrities, they couldn’t help but worship a family of historical heroes.</p><p>So, Lucy ducked questions from the girls in her dorm, all looking as if they’d been struck by a love potion, and followed Molly to a compartment in the back of the train.</p><p>“Have they been hounding you for long?” Molly asked, sweeping her long, red hair out of her face. Most of the Weasley cousins had red hair, the Potter-Weasley brothers and the Johnson-Weasleys exempt. Lucy wasn’t quite sure how she ended up with brown, either.</p><p>“No, Molly,” she said, fumbling with the latches on her nightcase. Circe Zabini, her only friend in the dorm, had provided her a copy of <em>Don Quixote</em> for Christmas. She was looking forward to steadfastly ignoring James over the pretense of reading.</p><p>“You can be such a bore, Luce, do you know that? Here come Roxanne and Lily.”</p><p>Roxanne appeared in the doorway, a hand on Lily’s back. The poor thing looked frightened half to death. Molly suppressed a chuckle. With her hair half-falling out of her ponytail, Lily did look quite a fright.</p><p>Lucy didn’t plan to do much during the break. She had O.W.L.S. to read for and Percy and Hermione to badger for career pamphlets. Evie McDougal, a third year in the Charms Club, had provided her with the knowledge that a historical American play had finally been streamed on Disney +. If Percy agreed, she’d spend her time watching that as well.</p><p>Anything to get her out of having to play Quidditch with her aunts, uncles, and cousins. For what Hermione lacked, Ginny and Angelina made up for. Not to mention her cousins.</p><p>“Lucy, did you hear that Dominique is coming home?” Lily asked, and she turned her attention from the window to her cousin.</p><p>“No, Lily, I didn’t. Did she cut her France trip short?”</p><p>“It’s not a trip any longer, Luce,” Roxanne replied. She was fishing sandwiches out of her trunk. “Didn’t you hear she was given an internship at the Louvre?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t,” Lucy said, surprised. Once a month, Grandma Molly would email everyone a family newsletter documenting everyone’s latest downs and ups. She’d failed to mention Dom’s internship. “Roxy, where’s Lou?”</p><p>“Lou?” Roxanne gave her a confused look. “Oh. Oh, no! Lou!”</p><p>“Where’s Lou?” Molly asked sharply.</p><p>“I left her in my dorm,” Roxanne wailed. “Oh, she’ll starve!”</p><p>Noticing Lily’s alarmed look, Lucy said hastily, “I doubt she will. In fact, I’ll write to Professor McGonagall right this minute and see to it that she isn’t forgotten.” She whipped her phone out and composed an email. The Hogwarts Express enabled data, and had its own slug-slow WiFi network, thankfully for Roxanne’s poor cats</p><p>“How could you be so careless?” Molly scolded, sounding alarmingly like her namesake.</p><p>“Oh, it’s <em>fine</em>, Molly,” Lucy said, hastening to keep the peace. “Lou won’t be forgotten. In fact, I’m sure Professor McGonagall will reply by this evening. Remember how pleased she was when they installed Email at the school? It’s much quicker than owl.”</p><p>And that was a basic summary of Christmases with the Weasleys. Quidditch, pets, and keeping the peace. Something that, as a daughter of what James and Teddy liked to call ‘the traitor’, was hard to do.</p><p>Screw them, by the way.</p><p>***</p><p>They spent Christmas Eve awake late, curled around the fire in their pajamas. Lucy tried her best to ignore Celestina Warbeck’s horrible crooning by focusing on Percy’s latest spiel on cauldron safety. They were always entertaining to Lucy. The same couldn’t be said for the rest of the family.</p><p>Roxanne sat beside her in sweatpants and a <em>Star Wars</em> t-shirt. She’d gotten into the movies a few summers ago, and could still give facts at random. She had <em>Hamilton</em> playing on her phone between them. Lucy couldn’t hear it over the hum of activity in the room.</p><p>Something was playing on the television, too. At a closer glance, it appeared to be <em>Friends</em>, an American sitcom that Lucy didn’t care for.</p><p>Over the hubbub, there came an irritated voice, saying, “Percy, shut up before you bore us all to death!”</p><p>Lucy grit her teeth. It wouldn’t do to punch an uncle, even if she really, <em>really</em> didn’t like that uncle at the moment. Instead, she directed her attention back at Roxanne’s cell phone and tried not to listen to the snap of Percy’s jaw.</p><p>But, as Audrey, who was in the next room with Ginny, had always urged her to do, Lucy had to keep the peace.</p><p>She immersed herself in <em>Hamilton</em> again, choosing to ignore Uncle George. He’d been through a lot, it was true. Lucy could let this go.</p><p>But, she thought, as a seemingly caricature version of King George III appeared on the screen, did she really want to?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>